Tp Whom it May Concern
by Alexandria-Wither
Summary: DMHG This is my first story in my "To Whom it May Concern" series. They are basically just letter written from, to, or about Hermione involving different characters from the book. One-Shot


_To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this then I am gone, but hopefully my story will live on. I had never knew what the word love way until I met the woman who showed it too me. Her mousy brown hair and her amazing chocolate eyes are what saved me from becoming my father. Hermione Granger taught me things that I never knew I could learn. She wasn't a selfish, unforgiving person. She had more heart than anyone else I knew did. She didn't question me when I showed up on her doorstep beaten and bloody that night. She didn't make any snappy comments as she took care of me. She pushed her lips together and cleaned me up. Then she softly asked me what had happened. I told her the stories I never wanted to tell anyone. Stories about how crazy my father actually was, how he beat me, how he had raped and murdered hundreds of woman, and how I never wanted to be like him no matter how hard I pretended at school. Her eyes filled with remorse when I was done and silent tears fell from her eyes. I wiped her tears away and pulled her into my chest. Hermione and I grew closer that night and following nights. She told me about Ron's death and how Harry blamed himself. She openned up to me just as I openned up to her. I ended up spending atleast three weeks there. _

_I can still remember the first night we made love. I wanted everything to be perfect, for Hermione to me was perfect. We had a romantic dinner and watched a few movies. After the last movie ended I swept her off her feet and brought her into the bedroom. I layed her on the rose pedal covered bed and lit the candles I had placed in the room. I can even remember the way she smelled, like fresh apples. Sometimes when I am alone in the house I can still smell her._

_We were married 2 years later. It was the happiest day of my life. It was literally like a fairytale. She looked so stunning in white, absolutely stunning. The moment I saw her coming down the isle my heart stiffened and my eyes filled with water. No one had ever made me feel like Hermione did. She loved me and I loved her, and the whole world knew. Without her I didn't know what I'd do. We would have a family and grow old together._

_Then the day I will never forget happened. Hermione had called me and asked that I come home right after work. She had something very important to tell me. On June 21st I came home to our house completely a mess. I called out for her, but she didn't answer. I frantically searched the house looking for her. I finally ran into the bedroom and saw her lying lifeless on the floor. I screamed her name and drop to my knees. All I could do was cry and hope to god that she would wake up. I would have given anything at that moment for her to open her beautiful brown eyes and look at me, but she wouldn't. She just layed there. I layed down beside her and cried myself to sleep. Dumbledore woke me up the next morning and informed me of what had happened. _

_The one man who brought us together tore us apart. My father killed my sweet Hermione. Took the only thing I love and destroyed it. I only went to speak to him once after it happened, I wanted to know why. The only thing he told me was that she wasn't good enough for me. In truth, I wasn't good enough for her. Dumbledore took me home after my visit and asked for me to sit down. I can still her him saying the words back to me in my head._

"_Draco, I want to tell you something that I think you need to know. After Hermione's body was inspected, we found that she was with-child." That is what she wanted to talk to me about. That is what was so urgent. We were going to have a child together. I was going to be a father. I held my head in my hands and Dumbledore quietly left the room. _

_I never loved again after Hermione. I didn't think it was possible. She was the only person I could have loved and when I lost her I lost my life. It was years ago when she was taken from me. Centuries ago when we met. But not a moment goes by that I don't miss her. I will never stop loving her. _

_By the time you have found this letter, _

_I will in fact have already passed on. _

_Hopefully to find my love. _

_My Hermione._

_Draco Malfoy_


End file.
